Denied
by Elric-Chan
Summary: Sasuke doesn't seem to be in the mood tonight... [sasunaru crack oneshot]


**Disclaimer: Um... how do I say this...? Naruto not mine.**

**Thought of this while trying to fall asleep. Not very insightful, but hey, that's where it came from, plain and simple.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_DENIED_**

"What do you wanna do, Sasuke-teme?"

Naruto spoke with a certain edge of lust in his voice, having just emerged victorious from a fierce make-out party with Sasuke. The two were up against the door of their hotel room, in broad public, practically almost breaking the door down, glued together at the lips. They stopped and went inside, lest they damage a few hinges, and Naruto was purring his desire.

They were in love. Simply put, Sasuke and Naruto were in love. Inseperable.

The only things they ever did were be together, kiss, and screw each other silly.

Which is exactly what Naruto wanted to do right now. Screw Sasuke blinder than a bat. He was itching to get into Sasuke's pants. It had been three days since he had last jumped Sasuke's bones, and that was just too long ago.

He wanted to own him, pawn him, dominate him, anything.

But his teme was acting distant. Almost teasingly, in a comic way. Naruto's practiced eyes saw the nearly invisible smirk lingering on Sasuke's lips, and the inviting dance in his eyes. But when he sidled over to nip at Sasuke's ear, his lover simply turned away.

Naruto watched in disbelief as Sasuke threw his shirt on the floor and climbed into bed. Naruto pounced on the overly-soft, thankfully two-person bed, and poked Sasuke in the back. Nothing happened. He poked again and this time, Sasuke turned around, pulling Naruto down for a quick kiss.

"I love you. Good night."

And with that, he turned over on his side again. Naruto was vehemently fuming on the inside now, and he gave Sasuke another good, hard, well-aimed poke square in the back. Sasuke flipped over.

"What, Naruto?" Still a smirk, a light smirk, but there.

"Teme... I thought we were going to..." He mimicked a sexual action.

"Eh... not tonight, I don't think."

"But you promised!"

"You can deal," Sasuke said, and Naruto knew the smirk was still hiding there. "Go in the bathroom and take care of it if you're so worried."

"Sasuke!"

"What? I do it all the time."

"Well... I'd rather _you_ did it to me."

Sasuke yawned and turned over once more. Naruto, still not satisfied, went into the bathroom and made all the noise he could, coming out only when he had thoroughly ruffled his hair and had nothing but boxers on.

"See, Sasuke, I did it, are you happy?"

"No you didn't."

His tone was so knowing and calm that Naruto fumed some more. He lay down next to Sasuke and made sure he was as close as he could possibly be before he answered.

"So...?" he said, licking Sasuke's ear in a hopeful ruse. "I said I want you to do it..."

Sasuke shivered a little at Naruto's touch, but shrugged him off. Naruto persisted, sticking his tongue far into Sasuke's ear, and the raven-haired boy finally flipped over. He brought his lips close to Naruto's, waiting. Naruto jumped on the chance to be romantic with him again, but at the last second Sasuke turned around.

"You're teasing me!" Another poke.

"What if I am, dobe?"

"You are? Sasuke, you bastard!"

"It's fun to watch you get mad," Sasuke said to the wall opposite him. "It really turns me on, you know."

It was dark, and Naruto couldn't see Sasuke's face. He pulled at Sasuke's shorts, marveling at how easy it was to take them off after having done it a million times before. Sasuke snickered softly. Naruto tossed the shorts on the floor, rolling Sasuke to his back and towering over him.

"Come on, Sasuke, I wanna own you!"

"I'd be the one doing all the owning, Naruto."

"Okay then! You own me! I don't care who does what!"

"Desperate today, are we?"

Naruto challenged him with an eye lock, which he always lost, because Sasuke just would never look away. Naruto sighed in defeat and rolled off of Sasuke, and quick as lightning, Sasuke was on top of him.

"Like I said, dobe, I'll be doing all the owning."

Naruto sputtered, and Sasuke laughed.

"You stupid dobe, you're all mine..."

"Yes, yes... I'm all yours!" He stripped off his remaining clothes enthusiastically, taking Sasuke for another wild ride in the make-out department. Sasuke laughed again, doing everything he could to intice the blonde. He trailed his fingers seductively along Naruto's skin, licked the boy's ears and neck, and pushed his hips along to create pressure.

Naruto was elated. He wanted Sasuke. He wanted every single inch of Sasuke. Every second was bringing him closer to the heated, high point in the clouds...

And then his fantasy came crashing down as Sasuke rolled to his side.

"Good night, dobe."

Naruto whimpered. All that teasing... Naruto had to admit... Sasuke was good. And he had to endure his lover laughing at him the whole next day.

Sasuke was an evil, evil bastard.

**_OWARI_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hehe, I'm so mean. Such a very mean fangirl I am.**

**It's not my fault that's Sasuke's a tease, after all. He's a tease just by existing. Of course he still loves Naruto, if that brings any closure to this saga. Uh... let's just say they screw long and hard the next night, ok?**

**Review!**


End file.
